The Face
by Cynical Hysteria
Summary: TokioHotel. Petit à petit, Nothing a sombré dans l'addiction et ne vit plus que par rapport au "visage", le chanteur d'un groupe allemand connu, qui a changé sa vie quand elle l'a vu. Et mourir pour lui n'est pas mourir.


**THE FACE**

_Cynical Hys._

Tout a commencé parce que je vivais. J'étais en vie, et ça posait un gros problème. Non seulement je vivais, mais en plus je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas être heureuse. Si, encore, mon père m'avait battu, ma meilleure amie s'était drogué, ou ma mère avait été morte, j'aurais eu une histoire à raconter. Tout ce que je pouvais dire, quand je vivais, c'était que je vivais. Un autre problème encore : j'avais des gens qui m'aimaient, qui me connaissaient, mais qui n'avaient absolument aucune idée de ce dont j'avais besoin. Je m'emmerdais, parce qu'on faisait tout pour moi, et que c'était censé être comme ça. Je n'avais plus rien à faire à part me plaindre ; ce que – évidement – je faisais très bien.

Et puis un jour, j'ai vu un visage – un simple visage – et je pourrais dire, sans trop exagérer, qu'il a changé ma vie. Et qu'il a, en y mettant fin, régler tous mes problèmes. Bien sûr, et sans avoir presque rien à faire, j'ai trouvé à qui appartenait ce visage, ce sourire, dont, vous vous en doutez, j'étais tombée éperdument amoureuse. Il chantait dans un groupe de rock, il chantait plutôt bien, et, comme je m'emmerdais toujours, je suis devenue fan. J'étais tellement vide qu'il fallait bien trouver un moyen de me remplir. Je passais mes journées à penser à lui, et mes nuits à en rêver ; comme toutes les fans. Et puis celui à qui appartenait ce visage est devenu connu. En bonne fan que j'étais, je trouvais ça super, je lui écrivais des lettres pour le lui dire, n'attendant consciemment aucune réponse ; mais inscrivant, au cas où, mon numéro sur chacune d'entre elle. Et puis, il est devenu très connu. Ça, de mon point de vue, c'était déjà moins super. Il y avait des dizaines de milliers de fans comme moi. Certaines faisaient des trucs incroyables pour attirer son attention, des trucs que moi, bien que j'y réfléchisse à longueur de journées, n'aurais jamais eu l'idée d'imaginer. Pendant ce temps, je continuais de m'emmerder. Alors, sans m'en rendre compte et pour m'occuper sans doute, je suis devenue ce que les autres fans appellent une groupie. J'allais à tous leurs concerts, où qu'ils soient, et peu importe que j'aie cours ou non. De toute façon, en cours, je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, je m'emmerdais encore plus. Et je dois bien admettre que les suivre à la trace m'intéressait plus que d'aller en cours de maths. Mes parents, puisqu'il faut bien en parler, ne se sentaient pas du tout concernés. Ils étaient trop occupés à tout faire à ma place. Au moins, puisque le visage et son groupe de rock ne connaissaient même pas mon existence, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'ils fassent pareil. Vous n'avez pas idée – ou bien peut-être que si – à quel point ça m'amusait de leur faire d'immenses sourires, et encore plus de les voir me sourire en retour. Ce que je ne comprenais pas et n'avais aucune envie de comprendre, c'était qu'ils ne me souriaient pas à moi. Ils souriaient à leur public, à celles qui avaient payé pour les voir. Donc, en quelque sorte, ils étaient payés pour me sourire.

Petit à petit, je suis passée du statut de groupie à celui de droguée, tout en restant détestable pour n'importe laquelle d'entre vous. Et tout le monde s'en foutait. J'étais tellement lasse et blasée de mon intarissable solitude, que d'être seule et abandonnée était devenu normal pour moi. Bien sûr, je me détestais. Je détestais tout et tout le monde. J'étais invivable. Et je m'emmerdais dès lors que je n'étais pas enroulée dans une couverture de survie, à quatre heures du matin, l'avant-veille d'un concert. On se fait aux bonnes habitudes. Mais il y avait toujours ce vide au fond de moi. Je vivais, et ça me faisait terriblement chier. J'avais connu des filles dont j'avais après quelques temps appris le suicide, mais je ne pensais pas moi-même à me suicider. Je me disais « T'es là, restes-y » et ça me gardait en vie. Naturellement, j'avais arrêté de manger, de travailler à l'école – et d'y aller aussi –, d'espérer. Ce n'était pas un appel à l'aide. Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide, du moins j'en étais persuadée.

Je me croyais au dessus de tout ça. De la dépendance, de la folie, des insomnies. Quelques mois plus tôt, je regardais ces filles qu'on reconnaît tout de suite, celles qui font le tapin pour s'acheter de l'H, celles qui se taillent les veines parce qu'elles se sentent mal, et je les méprisais. Je me disais que jamais, jamais, je ne vivrais ça. Pourtant, à présent, j'étais encore plus pitoyable et irrécupérable qu'elles. Parce que moi, je n'avais aucun but, je n'étais pas à plaindre, je me gâchais toute seule comme une grande.

J'avais beau me répéter que je n'étais pas plus amoureuse qu'une autre, que des milliers de filles ressentaient elles aussi des papillons dans leur ventre lorsqu'elles le regardaient, rien n'aurait pu m'arrêter. Brisant les chaînes de la raison, je me transformais en fantôme.

Les deux seules choses dont j'avais vraiment besoin, c'était du chocolat et une lame de rasoir. Je me mutilais pour exprimer de façon visible ma pseudo-détresse, et j'étais devenue carrément boulimique. Je vous passerai les détails croustillants de mon être maigrichon penché comme une perdue sur la cuvette des chiottes. Mes parents n'avaient même pas assimilé que c'était bien moi qui dévalisais leur réserve de Lindt comme une autre aurait dévalisé leur cave à vin, et ils continuaient d'en acheter en me demandant parfois, d'un petit air désespéré : « C'est toi, ma chérie, qui a pris les cinq tablettes de chocolat ? » Quand le chocolat manquait, je bouffais n'importe quoi. Tout ce que je trouvais. Des baguettes entières de pain, des pots de Nutella par paires, des mottes de beurre, des paquets de chips de trois goûts différents à la fois… Et il fallait bien que je dégueule le tout quelques heures après, la gorge irritée par le liquide gastrique.

J'arrivai ensuite à un stade de dépendance où je ne les regardais même plus. Eux, ce groupe de rock, disparaissaient sous des monceaux d'autres problèmes à régler. Ma boulimie, mes crises de nerfs qui m'amenaient souvent à me graver d'innommables insultes sur les bras, ou les appels incessants du proviseur, paniqué par mes semaines entières d'absence. J'avais perdu mes amis, mes parents. Je pensais avoir touché le fond, à chaque seconde j'attendais de pouvoir donner un coup de talon pour remonter. Mais il ne venait pas ; je me noyais.

Et puis, tout a basculé. Un jour, un concert. J'étais arrivée une semaine avant le début du concert, et m'étais plantée devant l'entrée, seule dans la nuit tombante. Je n'avais rien amené avec moi si ce n'est une couverture et du chocolat. Je n'avais rien à lire, pas d'iPod, ni de portable, et rien à faire. J'ai passé une semaine assise par terre, les yeux dans le vague, à bouffer du chocolat aux heures des repas et aux autres aussi. Quelques minutes avant d'entrer dans la salle, j'ai jeté un regard vers la foule de fans s'amassant derrière moi, et j'ai souri à toutes les autres fans parce que je serais la première à entrer et elles le savaient toutes. On devait être dix mille filles, à peu près. Concert, gueulades. Tout se passait normalement. Tout était parfait. En une seconde, tout ne l'était plus. J'ai entendu une détonation assourdissante, des hurlements, le chuchotement des chaussures sur le sol et des cris de panique partout autour de moi. J'ai vu des milliers de filles se ruer vers la sortie, m'aveuglant. Je ne voulais pas sortir, je voulais savoir ce qui se passait. J'ai levé les yeux, j'ai vu le visage posé par terre, son corps allongé sur scène, le torse ensanglanté. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne voulais pas comprendre. Derrière le corps du chanteur étalé au sol, les autres membres du groupe de rock se débattaient avec des techniciens et des vigiles. Les VSD, agglutinés autour d'eux en remparts, les poussaient vers les coulisses pour les protéger, alors qu'eux voulaient se ruer vers le corps. Le visage. Tout s'était arrêté pour moi. Il avait les yeux ouverts, un filet de sang dégringolant le long de sa joue pour se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Alors, j'ai compris. Une fille. Le reflet du métal. Une larme. Un cri. Un tir, une mort. Sa mort. Leur mort. On a retrouvé deux corps sans vie ce jour-là, dans cette salle. Celui du visage allongé théâtralement sur scène, abattu d'une balle en pleine poitrine. L'autre, c'était celui de la fille, son assassin, celle qui n'a pas tenu le coup comme je l'ai fait, celle qui a pété un câble en premier, câble que peut-être, moi aussi, j'aurais pété si elle ne m'avait devancée. On a aussi retrouvé le mien, un peu plus bas dans le centre-ville, échoué au pied d'un building, perdu dans ce monde trop grand, dans cette vie trop belle pour moi. Je suis morte cette nuit-là.

Au fond, je me soupçonne d'avoir simplement attendu une raison valable. J'attendais, patiemment, de pouvoir sauter et me dire « C'est pas ma faute » Une raison de trouver la force, la faiblesse ou la lâcheté, de sauter. De me libérer enfin de leurs interdits, de leur ignorance ; de leur prouver mon égoïsme. Il suffisait de penser qu'il était parti, et que je devais le rejoindre. Et ne surtout pas réfléchir aux conséquences. De toute façon réfléchir, je n'en étais plus vraiment capable. Sinon j'aurais su que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Que dans la vie, quand on n'a plus rien, il nous reste la vie au moins. Mais sauter, dès qu'on ferme les yeux et qu'on oublie ce qu'il y a en bas, c'est si facile quand on est triste. Je me battais une dernière fois, la toute dernière, contre le monde – je sautais, et c'était un gros Fuck à mes parents, à mes profs, à la vie elle-même. Je me suis battue longtemps contre tout ça, et contre le reste. Je ne sais pas si j'ai finalement gagné, ou perdu. Mais je sais qu'en sautant, j'ai cru me battre une dernière fois, mais ce que j'ai vraiment fait, cette nuit-là, c'est abandonner. Je me répétais que je n'en pouvais plus. Que ma vie, sans le visage, serait devenue comme une partie de basket sans panier. Une partie de Sudoku sans chiffres. Il n'y aurait plus eu assez de sens à mon goût, alors à quoi bon ? J'avais le choix, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, c'était mon choix. Je ne sais si j'ai fait le bon, mais ce dont je peux encore me vanter, c'est de l'avoir fait moi-même.

C'était tellement facile. De pleurer, de monter tout en haut, sur le toit, de sentir le vent dans mes cheveux et de regarder en bas sans plus avoir peur. J'ai soufflé quelques mots. Je ne me souviens plus desquels. Le visage, je ne le reverrais plus jamais, plus jamais de sourires payés, plus de nouvelle coupe de cheveux, de nouveau tatouage, de nouvel album. Plus rien.

Je ne sais pas si cette larme, cette dernière larme que j'ai versée, a touché le sol avant moi. N'est-ce pas pathétique, de faire la course avec son chagrin ? Mais moi, d'être pathétique, je n'en avais plus rien à foutre. Je n'ai rien ressenti pendant que je tombais. Rien, à part peut-être le regret. Je me sentais comme si je volais, mais quelque part au fond de mon corps, soudain agile dans l'apesanteur et le vide, je regrettais. Je me disais « J'aurais plutôt dû manger du chocolat » Mais c'était trop tard de toute façon. Je me souviens avoir heurté les pavés, mais je n'ai pas eu mal. J'avais déjà trop eu mal dans ma vie, pour avoir mal dans ma mort. J'ai regardé la nuit se voiler du rouge de mon sang, et je me suis dit « J'ai jamais aimé le rouge de toute façon » J'ai fermé les yeux. Je me suis forcée à oublier, à tout oublier, tout ce que j'avais pu aimer et tout ce que j'aurais pu accomplir, parce que je m'étais laissée tomber.

J'avais laissé tomber.


End file.
